


Promises

by Kitten_of_Khorne



Series: Bloody Empyrean [3]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Commorragh, Dark City - Freeform, Grimdark, Other, The greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_of_Khorne/pseuds/Kitten_of_Khorne
Summary: The Eternal City is a place where the honesty and sincerity has no price. Yet is there any soul which dares to oppose the Commorragh order?The story of a guy who never breaks his oaths.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> work in progres...
> 
> spin-off of  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820485

The Poisonous Lotus

\- My lovely Fahhra! You was my most poisonous lotus ever... You know I still love you, Fahhra. You have a chance to defeat me, see how merciful I'm?  
\- I'm not afraid of you, Worm! I'll kill you!   
\- Poor, foolish Fahhra... I will miss you. I promise.

To be continued...


End file.
